Wildest Dreams
by DeeMadKat
Summary: Short Songfic in which Sakura meets a certain dark haired Uchiha that results in a night of passion. Terrible summary, I know. Rated M for implied lemons, based on Taylor Swifts' song, 'Wildest Dreams'


She didn't know how it happened.

It was wrong. So wrong.

But she didn't care.

All she cared about in that moment was _him_.

 _He said, "Let's get out of this town,_

 _Drive out of the city, away from the crowds."_

 _I thought heaven can't help me now._

 _Nothing lasts forever, but this is gonna take me down_

It was a cool evening in the Land of Mist as she made her way to a local inn having completed a rather simple mission. She booked her room, but went to the bar before heading upstairs. A couple drinks couldn't hurt, right?

The smell of alcohol and drunken mistakes wafted around as she entered, she was too tired to care. Sitting at the bar she ordered a bottle of sake ignoring the strange look the bar man gave her as he got her order. She was about halfway through her bottle when she finally noticed _him_.

 _He's so tall and handsome as hell_

 _He's so bad but he does it so well_

 _I can see the end as it begins_

 _My one condition is_

Had she been more sober, she would have left immediately knowing she was no match for him, but she didn't. She just looked at him, and he looked at her. The look he was giving her would have made a lesser woman feel uncomfortable, but Sakura ignored it as she moved off the stool. She started to make her way past him to go to her room when a hand reached out and grabbed her wrist.

He stood, she stared boldly into his eyes as he loomed over her small form. With their proximity she could smell the sake off his breath as her eyes drifted to his lips. He was her sworn enemy, but she didn't care. She slowly turned and walked away, his grip still firm on her wrist as he followed her to her room.

 _Say you'll remember me standing in a nice dress,_

 _Staring at the sunset, babe_

 _Red lips and rosy cheeks_

 _Say you'll see me again_

 _Even if it's just in your wildest dreams, ah-ha, wildest dreams, ah-ha._

They barely made it to her room before they collided in a mass of heat and limbs. Wandering hands leaving trails of fire on exposed skin as she clumsily fumbled with the door, opening it and barely remembering to close it.

 _I said, "No one has to know what we do, "_

 _His hands are in my hair, his clothes are in my room_

 _And his voice is a familiar sound,_

 _Nothing lasts forever but this is getting good now_

She was in a haze of passion as he unzipped her vest, throwing it away as they fell on to the bed. His hands were tangled in her hair as he kissed her neck down to her chest bindings. Moments later they were gone and her moans grew louder as he kissed and sucked on her newly exposed skin.

 _He's so tall and handsome as hell_

 _He's so bad but he does it so well_

 _And when we've had our very last kiss_

 _My last request it is_

Their clothes littered the floor as they engulfed themselves in the heat of each other. She ran her hands through his ebony mane, tugging at strands when he bit down on her skin, hard enough to leave a mark. The moans and mewls of pleasure went on for hours, but to them it felt like only a moment.

 _You see me in hindsight_

 _Tangled up with you all night_

 _Burning it down_

 _Someday when you leave me_

 _I bet these memories_

 _Follow you around_

She said nothing as he brushed a stray pink strand out of face, his expression serene. They lay tangled in each other, basking in the moment. There was so much she wanted to say but she didn't want to ruin the moment. In this moment, they weren't enemies, he wasn't a murderer and she wasn't the loyal Kunoichi sworn to protect the village he betrayed. In this moment they were just Itachi and Sakura, fulfilling a need they couldn't otherwise without each other. As if reading her thoughts, he leaned over and kissed her tenderly. The kiss said what words couldn't. He pulled away from the kiss only to pull her closer as they fell asleep in each other's arms.

 _Say you'll remember me standing in a nice dress,_

 _Staring at the sunset, babe_

 _Red lips and rosy cheeks_

 _Say you'll see me again_

 _Even if it's just pretend_

When she awoke she was alone. She tried to ignore the headache and the hole in her chest as she got dressed. Only when she went to put on her head band she noticed the note on the bedside table. In delicate handwriting she read:

'' _I'll remember you, as I hope you will me. I'll see you again, even if it's just in our wildest dreams.''_

With a shy smile she folded the note, gently placing the note in her weapons pouch. ''I couldn't forget you if I tried, but I will see you again, even if it's just pretend'' She spoke softly to no one as she left the room. Unknown to her, he watched her with a small smirk on his lips from his spot on a tree outside the window. He hadn't been able to bring himself to leave just yet, and he was glad he got to see those red lips and rosy cheeks one more time before they both returned to lives.

 _Say you'll remember me standing in a nice dress,_

 _Staring at the sunset, babe_

 _Red lips and rosy cheeks_

 _Say you'll see me again_

 _Even if it's just pretend._

 _Even if it's just in your wildest dreams, ah-ha, wildest dreams, ah-ha_

Yay, my first Fanfic! I know it's short and crappy, but I've had this floating around my head for a while so I thought I'd share it with you lovely people!

Rate and Review if you liked it!

I don't own Naruto or Taylor Swift's music.


End file.
